


Something Fun About Pelican Town

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, F/M, Mostly just a bunch of nonsense and fun times, One shot collection with a plot. each chapter can be read on it's own if so desired, Shane Being an Asshole, antics, funny moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: You've been living here for 3 years and you consider yourself really good friends with everyone by now, but life is still constant adventure. Your friends mean a lot to you and you thank Yoba every day that you have them.... Especially the cute little emo you've been crushing on, Sebastian.These are just some of the crazy adventures you've had in this quaint little town in Stardew Valley.





	1. Karaoke Night

Year 4, Spring, 11  


You twirled your spaghetti around on the plate, watching the portly pub owner struggle hooking up wires and the carpenter trying her best to set up a small stage that could hold just about anyone. The Saloon was empty at this time of day, and you yourself only stopped by because you saw Gus struggling to bring in all that heavy equipment. The karaoke machine was much heavier than you assumed it would be, but you managed to help him get it inside.  
"This is really going to boom your business. Karaoke Friday's! I love it!" The wood worker practically squealed. "Me and my husband will definitely show up tonight."  
"Well, With Robin and Demetrius that means we have 4 confirmed tonight. Mayor Lewis said He would give it a shot and I'm gonna give it a go myself." Gus said, immediately turning to you. "Are you going to give it a go, Y/N?" You slurped your spaghetti, leaning against your hand carelessly. You shrugged, not really knowing if you were going to be up for Karaoke tonight. Gus sighed.  
"You can't blame her. She might not even be able to make it here tonight. She has a lot of work to do." Robin defended, making you smile lightly.  
"I may be able to stop by actually... I need to talk to Shane anyway, he was gonna tell me how to maximize my relationship with my farm animals. Guy has a way with chickens."  
"So he really knows how to raise a co-"  
"Gus!" Robin scolded, slapping his arm before he could finish his joke. You got the gist of it, cracking into a heavy laugh and trying to compose yourself. Robin herself was even laughing, only pretending to be offended. "You're terrible."  
"I'm just jokin'. That's all."  
"I will most definitely come if you get Shane to sing." You admitted, clapping your hands against the hard wood of the bar. "Now that would be a show."  
"I'll do a duet with Demetrius if you get Shane to sing."  
"Do you wanna run that by your husband before you go making bets?"  
"It's not really a bet, per say. Now, If we bet that between the 3 of us, we could get Shane to sing before the other 2 THAT would be a bet."  
"Oh really?" You said, raising a brow and giggling a bit. "How about a friendly wager?"  
"Hold on ladies-"  
"What are the stakes?"  
"If I get Shane to sing," You started, "You're building me another egg incubator, free of charge."  
"That's all? I build those in my sleep." Robin boasted. She then bit her lip, tapping her chin while Gus looked on in horror of what she could possibly have to say. "And if I get Shane to sing first...." She started innocently enough. "You have to sing a love song, dedicated to my son." You stopped breathing, just looking at her in disbelief. It was no secret to Robin. Mother's intuition. She knew you liked her son and had been trying to 'make it happen' ever since she found out. Confident that you were closer to Shane than she was, you nodded.  
"Deal."  
"Whoa, Hold on ladies-"  
"Gus, I'll be here at 7:00 Sharp!" Robin said excitedly. "This night is going to be one to remember!"  
"Thanks for lunch Gus, I gotta get ready for tonight," You said, taking some money from your pocket and leaving it on the counter. "Keep the Change." You followed Robin out the door, leaving Gus alone in his saloon.  
"..But... Who's gonna help me hook this up?"

 

You arrived a little past 8 p.m., wearing a cute little blue dress instead of your usual farmer's clothes. You walked up the steps and marched into the Saloon confidently, eyes turning to you immediately when you walked in. You greeted everyone kindly, taking note of Demetrius and Robin sitting at the table by the window and of Shane leaning precariously next to the fireplace. He was sipping a beer, as usual. You confidently strode over to him, noting the giggling girl, Caroline, thumbing through the karaoke book for a song she wanted to do.  
On your way over to Shane, you got a peek into the back room. Sebastian and his friends, Abigail and Sam, were shooting pool. Upon noticing you notice them, Abby and Sam waved, and Sebastian did a simple sheepish nod. You smiled back and waved, but ultimately took your place by Shane.  
"Hey Bud, How many beers down are you so far?"  
"2 but the night is young." He shrugged. "And apparently it's gonna be filled with shitty singing."  
"Shitty singing is fun though. You should give it a try." You said, nudging him.  
"Nah, I'm good." Okay, You're gonna have to try a little harder than that. You huffed, looking over at Sebastian sinking 3 striped balls with one shot, Sam completely losing it and Abby laughing and taking pictures of Sam's defeat. You were determined to keep your little secret.  
"Hey! Shane!" You heard, snapping you back to your current predicament. Robin had come over, holding a couple beers in her hands. "I never got to thank you both for helping me clean out my garage last week."  
"...Yeah you did?" Shane said, confused. "It was no big deal, One man's trash is another man's treasure."  
"Well, I still wanna buy you both a beer." She smiled, handing you both a mug. So this was her game. Shane would absolutely sing if he was shitfaced. "This is gonna be a fun night!"  
"Alright, Everyone" Gus announced, tapping a fork against the side of a thick mug. "Let's give it up for Caroline, who's gonna be singing 'Thank Yoba I'm a Country Girl'." You gave a polite cheer, egging her on and the bar exploded in applause. In your excitement, you didn't notice Sam coming up to you and you jumped when he tapped your shoulder.  
"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you. You wanna join us? Seb's tired of playing for now and Abby doesn't feel like playing."  
"Oh, I-" You stumbled nervously over your words. You couldn't afford for Robin to get more time with Shane than you tonight. You shook your head, poking Shane's forehead. He looked at you, slightly offended but mostly amused. "Nah, I'm bugging Shane tonight."  
"Goody." He said flatly. "I feel special." Sam just shrugged, walking back to his friends empty handed.

When he got back to the pool table, Sebastian couldn't help but look over, seeing you messing with Shane. His heart thumped violently for a second, before he looked to Sam. "She didn't want to join us?"  
"Nah, She's hanging with Shane."  
"oh." He said simply, taking one last look at you giggling with Shane. "..I..guess that's fine."

Caroline finished her song, laughing at herself and putting the microphone up, embarrassed by the applause. Shane put his empty mug on the bar, wiping his mouth and taking in a satisfying breath.  
"Man, That was awful-"  
"Oh Stop." You said, playfully pushing him. He laughed lightly, tussling your hair.  
"I'm just kidding.Calm it down a bit... You gonna do a number?"  
"Me? Sing?" You scoffed. "I've never heard of someone who actually WANTED to go deaf."  
"I'm serious. Go up there and sing a song." He urged you. You were about to say no but you saw an opportunity. "Only if you sing one first." You offered.  
"Now look who wants to go deaf."  
"I'm serious ~" You taunted. "For me?"  
"Not on my life...if that's worth anything."Shane joked, taking the beer that Gus had come over and handed him. "Never mind the whole thing." You bit your lip, frustrated with the failed attempt.  
"Shane!" Robin called. "My husband won't sing with me," She whined. "Would you mind filling in?" Demetrius simply nodded along with his wife, probably aware of what was at stake. Shane groaned, taking a sip of his beer before setting it back down.  
"mmm, Maybe later." He offered sheepishly. "Geez, aren't I popular tonight."

 

As the night droned on and singer after singer stepped up, you began to lose hope. Shane was pretty drunk and it was getting pretty late. Robin kept looking back to make sure Sebastian was still there, not wanting him to miss anything in case she won.  
"Shane," Gus started, "Need me to freshen your beer?"  
"Yesh pleass." He mumbled. "I'm trying to drown out the singin'."  
"Gotcha covered." You looked around impatiently and Robin snuck up beside you, scaring you with a playful boo. You smiled warmly after your initial shock.  
"Ready to admit defeat? I know a good song Sebby would love." She said, teasing you.  
"Just make sure I get my incubator by Monday. I got a void egg that needs attention."  
While you both prodded at one another, Gus and Shane continued to talk.  
"I'm telling you, there's a reason no one here is famous." Shane complained. "lousy singers." He slurred.  
"Why don't you get up and show them how it's done?" Gus suggested. Shane nodded, slamming his mug on the counter.  
"Hold my beer."

 

While you and Robin talked shop, you were interrupted by a shocking announcement from Gus that made you both violently turn your heads. Shane was lazily gripping the microphone, clearly hammered.  
"And Now, Shane's rendition of 'Girl's Having Fun'." The room cheered and you and Robin were just flabbergasted. You both approached the bar as the boppy music came on. Robin let out a long whistle,watching Shane jiggle a little as he prepared to sing. Gus leaned against his bar, smirking.  
"So, Ladies-"  
"How on earth did you do it?" You asked, watching Shane's awkward shuffle dance clash with his morose tone of singing.  
"Magic I assume." Robin said. "...Alright Gus... You won!"  
"I did, didn't I?" He bragged, growing attached to the off key singing polluting his saloon. "Hope you girls weren't planning on headin' to bed early. A lot of dishes have piled up on the back of this Karaoke night."

You scrubbed vigorously, trying your damnedest to get the stuck on sauce off the pan. You groaned, accidentally splashing yourself and making Robin laugh.  
"Pass the dishsoap."  
"This sucks." you said simply. "I didn't plan on this tonight."  
"I know what you mean... You know, I can still make you that incubator if you need it." She offered, smiling lightly. You couldn't help but smile back but you shook your head.  
"It's alright. Thank you though... I probably wouldn't have won anyway."  
"I never really thought I would either." She admitted. "Honestly, even if I did I never thought you'd actually go through with singing a song for Sebastian-"  
"I wouldn't have." You joked, making Robin let out a genuine laugh. She sighed lovingly as she rinsed a beer mug.  
"I just.. you and Sebastian get along so well and I know that if you simply gave one another a chance instead of being so scared.... It's nothing. I just think that you'd be cute together...but I should never have made a bet like that... I don't want to force you to confess to him if you're not ready." She stopped washing for a moment, looking down into the soapy water. "but It's not my choice to make."  
"I want to tell him." You admitted. "and I know I will.... one day." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like these little blurbs.


	2. The Hmtgf

Year 4, Spring 22  


On nights like this, you and your friends had created a way to pass the time. You, Shane, Alex, Leah, Haley, Emily, Sebastian, Sam and Abigail would spend the night at the community center and tell ghost stories. Normally it was just a harmless sleep over and everyone had a good time but the storm outside was raging, putting a few people on edge. It had never been quite this intense and you were starting to think that it wasn't going to let up any time soon, probably still going to remain strong even as the sun rose tomorrow.  
"So, I've got a freaking amazing story." Abigail boasted, skimming through the book case for something to occupy her time. "It's going to be the scariest one."  
"Probably. I think we're all running out of material." You said, staring at the ceiling and sitting in a bean bag chair.. "I'm just hoping I'll have a battery pack waiting for me at the farm when I head back in the morning."  
"Aright! Popcorn is DONE!" Alex announced loudly, walking into the main floor of the community center with a giant bowl above his head. The others walked in behind him, talking to one another, Except Shane who just wanted to dig into that pop corn. "Shane brought the beer, Sebastian hooked us up with a remote that controls the lights, to maximize the scary stories, Our own lovely Y/N, came through with the other snacks and the large bowl of popcorn is all Sam and me!"  
"Sam and I." Abigail corrected.  
"You didn't bring shit," Sam said, making Sebastian crack up a little. "Bring it in guys! The storm is at full force right now. No better time to tell a spooky story than when nature itself is trying to kill us."  
"That's discouraging." Shane said, cracking open a beer and taking a seat on the floor. You all sat in a circle, snuggling yourself between Sebastian and Shane. "Alright, Who's goin' first?"  
"Me!" Abigail urged. "I got a really good one."  
"I came prepared this time, too," Haley said cheerfully. "I've got a real spine chiller this week."  
"Ladies, Please." Sam started. "I'm starting us off."  
"Ever heard of Ladies first asshole?" Haley scoffed.  
"You went first last week," You added, taking a handful of popcorn from the center, "And you failed to impress with 'The Curler that didn't Curl properly'"  
"Shots fired." Shane mumbled, downing his beer. "Alright, I got one for you guys."  
"Go ahead, ladies first." Sam added, making Shane smirk.  
"Alright. Have any of you ever heard of HMTGF?" The room fell silent. Everyone was shifting their eyes between one another and Sebastian was the one to break the silence.  
"....How did you pronounce that?"  
"Hmtgf is rumored to be living in a box hidden somewhere in this very town." Shane continued, his story aided by the crashing of thunder outside. All eyes were on him and Sebastian killed the lights to better suit the mood. "There was this guy named Clarence, who was a squatter, for those of you who don't know what the fuck that means, is he was living in properties that weren't his. Clarence had been stayin' in a run down shack for about a month, did odd jobs around the neighborhood for change for his booze and an occasional bagel. Clarence saw the box and tried to pick the box up and it wouldn't budge, then he figured he would pry it open, so he grabbed a hammer. Clarence kept trying to pry open the box open....he got the front off the box and saw-" The thunder clapped once more, scaring a good amount of people in the room and taking them out of the story. Haley let out a shrill scream and you clung to the person to your left, almost pinning Sebastian to the floor. He was a little stunned but hugged you regardless, also startled by the weather.  
As the room calmed down, Sebastian turned the lights up with his remote, not letting go of you. Alex noticed and snorted.  
"You guys need a room?"  
"No. You need a life?" Sebastian snapped back. He immediately turned to you, his face a little flushed. "You alright?"  
"Y-Yeah, thanks."  
"Alright, My turn!"  
"I wasn't finished with my story Haley-"  
"Too late, it's my turn."

 

Stories went on for a couple hours and ended with the frightening tale of the time Elliot found a tarantula in his cabin. Everyone was now setting up area's to sleep in, mostly sticking within their own little cliques. You looked around, wondering who to set up your sleeping bag beside. Normally during these fun camp outs, you would set up in the middle of the room, near no one in particular. This night however made you uneasy, mostly the weather's intensity coupled with the hours of creepy stories.  
Sebastian looked over, seeing that you were looking around the room. Before he could say anything, Sam spoke up.  
"Yo! Stay near us!"  
"Yeah," Abigail started, fluffing her pillow. "We don't bite!" You smiled at the offer, immediately laying your blanket on the ground by the group. Sebastian scratched the back of his head nervously, a little anxious about how close you were to him.  
"Alright, Sebby, dim the lights." Penny said. "I think everyone is settled for the night."

Even as the room filled with light snoring, you couldn't help but be focused on the morphing shapes in the darkness. The curled up a little, hugging yourself and trying not to think about the stories that you've heard. You tossed and turned in your little blanket, begging yourself to just fall asleep like everyone else.  
"Y/N?" You heard a light whisper near you. "You awake?"  
"...Seb?" You started crawling closer to where you could hear his voice, moving your little sleeping setup with you. You inched across the floor like a worm, making Sebastian let out a light chuckle as you moved to lay beside him.  
"Can't sleep?" He asked, already confident of the answer. "I know I can't."  
"Yeah, I'm a little wired." You lied, not wanting to admit that you were scared. The outline of Sebastian seemed to smile. He shuffled for a bit and in the dark you could barely make out what he's doing. He rolled off of his side, laying on his back and staring straight up.  
"Listen." He breathed. It took you a moment to drown out all the light sounds of the room, hyper focusing on the ambient noise from outside. You could hear the rain and it's brutal assault on the roof. It tapped away, playing a symphony in the night. You got lost in the sound, snuggling up to Sebastian as you listened to it. He stiffened initially, but relaxed after a few seconds. You both cuddled, listening to nature take it's anger out on the world.  
"It's beautiful."  
"...Do you want to go check it out?"

 

Sebastian close the door to the community center behind you both and you were both drenched within seconds of going outside. Once the door was closed you looked at one another, nodding before linking arms for safety and heading around town for a calm walk. You trudged through the large puddle, sloshing and slipping. Sebastian tried his best to hold on to you as you both went down the stairs but you broke away, making it down on your own and twirling in the rain. Sebastian laughed, able to do so as loud as he pleased. The dim street lights made the downpour a lot less terrifying and now it seemed silly that you were every afraid of anything.  
"It's beautiful out here." You said happily, getting soaked to the bone. Sebastian seemed a little more distant now, trying not to look at the way your wet clothes stuck to your skin and perfectly outlined you. He nodded, moving some hair that stuck to the side of his face and staring off in another direction. He was smiling. He had a genuine smile.  
He scanned the area as you played in the rain and went on about how beautiful this was. You took a moment to admire him, his T-shirt he had on sticking to his body, showing off his slim muscular build. You stared at his chest for a while, mesmerized by him.  
"Y/N..." He said suddenly, oddly serious. You gasped thinking that he was calling you out and looked to him apologetically. As you opened your mouth to apologize you quickly stopped. He wasn't even looking at you. "W-What's that on the bridge?" You got closer to him as to mimic his line of sight, getting startled by Sebastian suddenly gripping your arm tightly. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the dark, making out a tall lengthy figure that was motionless on the bridge. You could make out a nose, pointed down stream in the darkness.  
"..What the hell is that?"  
"It's arms are too thin to be-" Sebastian suddenly pulled you towards him, reacting quickly as he saw the figure's head suddenly move to face you both. Thunder boomed in the distance and Sebastian forced you behind him, walking backwards and guiding you back towards the community center. You cowered behind him, not looking at the figure but looking to Sebastian instead. Sebastian was slightly hunched, blocking you from the figure. He kept looking back at you, fear evident in his face. When he looked back at you, you looked forward toward the figure. You let out a shrill scream and Sebastian spun around. Not seeing the figure on the bridge anymore, he grabbed your arm and you both ran back to the community center.

Sebastian practically broke the door down, everyone awaking violently to your sudden entrance. He slammed the door behind you both, reaching in his soaked pocket and turning all the lights to the center back on. The room broke out into groans and complaints but you simply stood there shaking, looking at Sebastian who was leaning against the door for dear life.  
"The fuck?" Shane complained, obviously groggy and wiping crud out of his eyes. "You 2 are drenched."  
"There's something out there!" Sebastian said, panicked. His tone made Abigail and Sam immediately serious, getting out and heading over to you both.  
"Y/N, Are you alright?" Sam asked, "Is there a monster outside?"  
"This isn't some piddly slime or a stupid skeleton. Something ELSE is out there."  
"Sebastian, what did you see?" Abby started. Before Sebby could answer, Alex butt in.  
"Why were you both outside?"  
"We couldn't sleep," You said, hugging yourself. "Sebby and I went for a walk."  
"You're soaked to the bone," Leah complained. "Why don't you go change clothes? You'll catch a cold."  
"Yeah, Y/N, go change." Sebastian said, calming down a little. "I-I'm gonna go see what's out there."  
"I'm coming too." Sam asserted himself, looking to his friend seriously. "You're not going out there alone."  
"Oh whatever," Haley complained. "You're cutting into my sleep. There's nothing out there. Quit dripping on the wood flooring, you'll ruin it."  
"Sebastian, you should go change too."Leah started. Her face was filled with concern. "Why don't you both go change in the boiler room? It's nice and warm in there and in you hang your clothes on one of the pipes they'll dry out much faster."  
"Bow chicka wowo-"  
"Shut up, Alex."Sebastian snapped. "I-I can change after she does-"  
"Well, at least guard the stairs to the boiler room while she changes. I'm mostly trying to prevent Alex from peeping-"  
"I WAS JUST WALKING BY THE WINDOW!" Alex defended.  
"There's a story behind that and I totally wanna hear it," Shane started, "But, I'm gonna head outside with Sam and look around."  
Shane stood, cracking his knuckles and going to Sam. They nodded at one another and then went out into the dark unknown. Abby shooed Sebby away, telling him that she would guard the door until their return. Sebastian looked to you, sighing and taking your hand.  
"If you don't have any spare clothes, I do. " Sebastian said, scooping up his backpack as you both walked to the boiler room.

You went down first, peeling your clothes off of you and slapping them on a metal pipe hanging a bit from the furnace. You held your body, staring at your wet clothes and then looking down at the clothes that Sebastian gave you. You just stood for a moment, letting the fire warm up your body. You did cover yourself cautiously, just in case anyone came down the stairs.  
After you felt that you had dried enough, you put on the T-shirt and boxers that Sebastian had given you. You felt a little embarrassed, knowing you were walking around in someone else underwear.  
As you walked up the steps, Sebastian examined you head to toe and then headed down there himself, clothes in his hands. He didn't comment on your outfit, looking away from you as he headed down the stairs. As you reentered the main area, Haley giggled.  
"Sebastian has cute taste in boxers. Are those little frogs?" You looked down and took a closer look, not noticing that there were little white outlines of frogs on them. In the dimness of the boiler room, you probably didn't notice. "Now you know what Sebby's underwear looks like." Emily said cheerfully.  
"Well, He knows mine too," You said, embarrassed at the thought, "Mine's hanging from the boiler. He's obviously going to see them."  
"Oh man, that's hilarious." Haley droned, walking over to the window by the door and staring out at the dark rainy scene. "Are they seriously not back yet?"  
"It's been about 10 minutes," Abby said, "I'm getting worried."  
"What if that thing got them!" Emily practically screamed. Sebastian soon reentered the room, coming to stand beside you with his hands in his sweat pant's pockets.  
"They still aren't back?" He asked, obviously worried. "I'm going out there-"  
"You literally, Just changed clothes." Haley pointed out. "Don't worry, they'll be back-" She was interrupted by a scream as Shane burst through the door, knocking Abby to the ground. Behind him, Sam ran in, slamming the door and locking it, stepping back from it cautiously and tripping over Shane. Instinctively, you grabbed Sebastian's arm and he quickly pulled you close to him.  
"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Abby sat up, looking down at Shane who was on the ground, trying to prop himself up. You took a moment to examine them. They were short of breath, fighting for air and just as soaked as you and Sebastian were. Shane's legs were covered in mud and there was a cut on the side of Sams neck, bleeding slightly.  
"What happened to your neck?" You said, a little more panicked than you wanted, making the room more panicked in the process.  
"I-I scraped it on a low growing tree."  
"We walked around the whole building," Shane started, fighting his fatigue, "Nothing. So we went for a bit of a walk. You never specified where you saw him so we kinda explored. T-Then," Shane stopped, trying to catch his breath. "We saw someone on the bridge by Joja Mart"  
"At first we thought it was one of you." Sam said, "But when it didn't respond to us we walked up to it."  
"You walked up to it!?" Sebastian panicked.  
"Y-Yeah," Sam leaned against the door. He was doing a lot better than Shane was. "We got maybe a foot from it...and it didn't move...so I threw a rock at it-"  
"Why on earth would you do something like that-"  
"Believe me, Abby, We immediately regretted it," Shane cut her off, putting up a hand to signal her to let him finish. "Cause it's head snapped in our direction super fast."  
"We both bolted. I don't know what that was, but I don't ever want to see it again."  
"I think it was the Hmtgf-"  
"Shane, Shut the hell up," Haley complained. "There's something out there and you dickheads threw a rock at it and you want to tell stupid little ghost stories-"  
"I believe him." Sam said firmly. "You didn't see it. It couldn't be anything else."  
"Sebastian, I'm scared." You mumbled, looking off to the ground as Sam and Haley continued to argue. Sebby pulled you into a hug, shushing you and telling you everything was going to be fine. Noticing what was going on, Emily walked over.  
"D-Does that sound like what you saw Sebastian?"  
" It does." He said simply. "What do we do?"  
"Well," Alex started. "Shane never got to finish his story. Haley went on about the time she got a zit."  
"How does that story end?"Abby quickly cut in. Shane rubbed his forehead, groaning slightly.  
"It's been so long, I can't remember-" The storm outside had scared everyone once again, making the lights flicker for a moment and upsetting everyone in the room. "I-I remember that they guy in the story disappeared and everyone close to him began to disappear. I forgot how they got it to stop-"  
"Well that's just fucking perfect!" Alex complained. "So some funky creature is after us and we're just gonna die!"  
"Language," Leah warned. "Who told you the story? We have cellphones, we can give them a call!"  
"Marnie told it to me. I can call her, I know shes awake." Shane picked himself up, heading to his bag and digging out his phone.

 

"Okay, Thanks." Shane said, hanging up and tossing his phone towards his bag. He let out a sigh, scratching at his head. "Good news and bad news."  
"Oh Yoba-"  
"The bad news is, She too forgot the story." The room erupted in groaned, Shane simply nodded along to them. "The good news is, she read the story here. She read it to me when I was young and the book was kept here at the community center-"  
"Do you have any idea how many fucking books are in this place?" Alex panicked, "We'll be looking all night!"  
"And there's no guarantee that the book survived," Abby started darkly. "That was over a decade ago, close to 2. That book may not still be here."  
"Well, I mean, only Sam and Shane did anything to it." Haley pointed out. "Sebastian and Y/N just ran from it and we've never seen it... Sooo it's not after us!"  
"What kind of situation is this where you consider THAT the bright side?" Leah said, raising a brow. "Did you not hear the 'everyone close to him started to disappear too' part of the story?"  
"When the community center went into disrepair, the library took in a number of it's books." Abby thought aloud. "A few people can search the shelves here and a couple of us will head to the library-"  
"It's locked this time of night." You finally stepped in. "If it's an old folktale tied to the area, there has to be someone who remembers it.... Who has the Mayor's number?"  
"It's almost 3 in the morning-"  
"This is an emergency at this point, Haley." You cut her off. "I'll go to the mayor's house.. it's just a short walk-"  
"I'm going , too." Sebastian said, spinning you to meet his gaze. "I'm not letting you go alone."  
"We'll split up-"  
"Yeah cause that always works in horror movies." Emily said nervously. " You guys be careful."

 

You and Sebastian bolted out the door, not surprised to hear the other's slam it behind you. You weren't surprised that you could see movement in your peripheral vision as you both darted through the streets towards Mayor Lewis's house. You were a bit slower than Sebastian and in trying to run at his speed you slipped, skidding across the cobblestone and falling into a shallow puddle on the ground. Sebastian stopped and ran to you. Intially, he wanted help you up but upon turning around he saw the mangled broken walk of the lanky robot. It shuffled through the streets, now in plain site under teh street lights.  
With a rush of adrenaline, Sebastian scooped you up on his arms, making a run for it towards the Mayors house. He rounded the yard, his fist banging on the Mayor's door with fervor.  
"MAYOR LEWIS, PLEASE, WAKE UP-"  
"MAYOR LEWIS!" You screamed along, trying to bang as well, your arm hurting and your entire side stinging a bit. You could feel the creature behind you both, confirmed when Sebastian spun around, still holding you and leaning against Mayor Lewis's door." He stopped breathing. He was in horror as it loomed over you both.  
"..P-Please... Don't hurt her-" he choked out as He slid to the ground, landing with a soft splash. He hugged you to him tightly, closing his eyes. "-Y-Y/n, I-I." He couldn't seem to piece anything together. You just held one another, not hearing the Mayor's front door open between your broken pleas and sobs.  
You sat there for a full minute before you finally opened your eyes, seeing the creature halted before you, staring at.... a purple sea cucumber?  
"Here, Old friend." You heard Mayor Lewis say gently. "I'm sorry I was late this year...please leave these children alone..." Sebastian and you looked up at it and it looked down at you. It reached for the cucumber, taking it and walking off peacefully, disappearing in the dark of night.

 

"He lost his trust in humans long ago." Mayor Lewis started, pouring tea for you both. His house only lit by his roaring fireplace. "After his box was desecrated, the acting mayor at that time gave him a peace offering, to stop him from his onslaught... Many people went missing and were never found but by giving the creature a super cucumber he was able to sate him." The Mayor sat down, sitting in his easy chair and staring down at the ground. "Every year, the mayor of Pelican town must offer a super cucumber to him...lest he continue his reign of terror...."  
You and Sebastian stayed huddled, clinging to every word of the mayor's story. You were in shock, wondering what you could possibly do with this knowledge.  
"So...You do this every year?" Sebastian asked softly.  
"I should get you kids back to the center." The Mayor said, not answering his question. "Your friends are probably worried and there's a fully stocked first aid kit there. You're dinged up pretty bad, Y/N."  
"So he's not going to come back?" You asked. The mayor sighed, looking out to the dark night, the rain still as strong as it had been all night. He spoken in a morose tone.  
"He always comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all these chapters are about every day life with your close friends and this chapter was actually inspired by the ??HMTGF?? item. I received it and I thought it was super spoopy. I loved him. I put him in my house but he made me a little uneasy so I abandoned him on the bridge near Joja Mart. It was raining when I put him there and I thought it would be so cool if there was a horror mod where that statue and the 2 other ones acted as stalkers. So I came up with this. I wanted this book to just be filled with funny or lighthearted moments that had the overarching feeling of falling deeper in love with Sebastian but I had to write this, it was just such a unique idea and I don't really see anyone mention these statues anywhere else. I was hoping to find fan art of them at least and found nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written on my phone and the screen is severely cracked so if there’s any auto correct errors please let me know, I have limited visibility. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this story up. It’s a lot of effort and I don’t think anyone but my friends are even reading it.

Year 4, Spring 25

You walked through your farm to the forest, on your way to see Marnie and get some things. You had wanted to raise another chicken and with the modifications done to your coop, you were ready.  
As you passed by the lake you paused, looking over to see Sam and his little brother Vincent staring down into the water. You smiled, walking over slowly and focusing your ears to pick up on what they’re talking about.   
“I don’t think there are any in there, bud.” Sam said, obviously trying to weasel out of what he was doing. He turned to see you and his face light up, immediately grabbing your hand. “Oh hey Y/N! You got a minute?”  
“Actually I was-“  
“GREAT!” He said, pulling you beside him so you all were looming over the lake. “Vincent wants a pet frog and Mom said he could have one if he caught one.”  
“...Can’t find one?”  
“We’ve been looking all morning and I gotta meet Abigail at the Stardrop Saloon in like 10 minutes.”  
“Not Sebby?”  
“He’s been pretty freaked out lately.”  
“Since the sleepov-“  
“We agreed not to talk about this.” He said in a hurry, quick to cut you off. Vincent was just staring longingly into the water. “Anyway, the lakes too deep and mom doesnt want Vincent swimming in it unsupervised. Would you mind?”  
“Oh sure,” you offered happily. “On your way to the saloon can you tell Marnie I need 1 more chicken? I paid for him yesterday but the coop wasn’t done until this morning. Tell her she can drop him by!”  
“No problem. Thank you so much! Don’t worry Vincent, Y/N is gonna help you find a frog.”

 

You had to run back home to get a bathing suit, but Vincent was excited when you dived into the lake. He stayed on the shore, looking through the murky water and ready to announce any sign of movement to you.  
“Okay, I think all the frogs are hiding in the log floating near the middle, so try and shake them out!” He said, practically jumping in place. You nodded, swimming over and planting both hands firmly on the trunk. Shaking it was near impossible, since your feet weren’t grounded on anything to help you move it, but you continued to try. You could feel things darting around you in the water, trying to flee from you. Most were probably just fish but there had to be a frog in the somewhere.   
You reached your hand into some holes in the log, hoping to find something inside.   
This proved to be a mistake as you were pulling yourself out of the water moments later with a very sore bite on your knuckle. You dangled your feet in the water as you rubbed it and Vincent was babbling on about what it could have been.   
“Or maybe a snake or a bat-“  
“Okay snake? Maybe. But a bat?”  
“Well you didn’t see what bit you.” You sighed, staring down at the bumpy swollen area. You couldn’t see any for of puncture so there was nothing to worry about.

 

You tusseled Vincent’s hair, but he didn’t mind. He was too busy looking down in the bright red bucket where a tadpole was swimming around. It wasn’t a frog but it was going to be, which is good enough. He continued to thank you and you smiled, not noticing that you were viciously scratching the bump on your hand.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Huh?” You finally noticed, looking down to the red and irritated thing. “Oh don’t worry about me.”  
“But I am.” He said, pouting a little. You both finally made it to his front stoop and you estates for him to go inside and acquaint his new friend to his new home. He still seemed sullen. “Go see Mr. Harvey.”  
“Vincent-“  
“Please! You don’t know what bit you!” He begged, hugging the bucket. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Hi Maru,” you greeted sweetly, entering the doctors office and taking the form from the front desk. She beamed, seeing you enter.  
“Hi! What are you doing here? Mining accident?”  
“Nah, not today. Something bit me and Vincent was worried.”  
“Aww,” she cooed, warmed by the fact he cared about you. “That’s adorable! Do you know what bit you or..?” You shook your head , already halfway done with your form. She clicked her tongue in disappointment.  
“No clue what got me, Vincent wanted me to get it checked out.” You passed her your form, which she happily took, urging you to take a seat and putting it in a metal basket. You wiped your forehead, feeling a tad hot and uncomfortable. You brushed it off.  
“He’s back there with Sebby right now.” Maru started, continue to trifle through paperwork. “It shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.”  
“Is Sebastian okay?”  
“Hes alright. He hasn’t been sleeping well for a couple days, that’s all I can legally tell you and I only know that much cause I heard him telling Mom this morning he wasn’t sleeping well.” Before you could say anything, the door by the counter opened, Harvey ushering Sebby out and giving him last minute information about medication. Sebastian rolled the small jar in his hands, just looking down at the pills with doubt and incredulity.   
“Remember, you take two on the first night only. 1 for the rest of the nights.”  
“Alright, thanks Harvey.”  
“No problem, hello Y/N, good to see you.” Harvey finally brought attention to you and you smiled. When Sebastian looked over to you he seemed a bit surprised to see you here. He waved and then left and Harvey urged you to follow him back to be checked out.  
“So what seems to be the problem?”  
“I got bit by something. No clue what, didn’t see it. It didn’t break the skin but it itches like crazy.”  
“I see, I see. Alright let me get your vitals and we’ll take it from there.”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. It’s baffling really.” Harvey said looking over your paperwork and then looking back at you. Maru stood at your side nervously, also confused. “You’re not allergic, I’m not finding any puncture wound of any kind, though I may have to check again later. The swelling is only slight, yet your heart rate is skyrocketing.” He kept switching his look between you and the paper, confused. “I have no idea what bit you, but it could   
make you go into cardiac arrest any minute. This is unprecedented--“  
“Am I going to be okay?” You asked, your hand clutching your chest. You didn’t feel any different but your hand could very easily pick up the rapid movement of your heart. “I’m scared--“  
“Just relax, just relax, I’m going to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you.”  
“Do you need me to run to your house and get you a few things?” Maru said nervously, “If you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind. I-- I feel sick--“  
“Okay, don’t panic.” Harvey said calmly. “I will figure out what this is. In the mean time, I need to keep you close and keep an eye on you.”

 

The sun set, the day going as quickly as it had started. You laid in bed, life a little blurry with the medication you had been given. He was having a hard time treating you not knowing what happened.  
Maru had left work, returning after closing with her mother to bring you a nice hot plate of food. You could barely react to them, making Robin worry.  
“She doesn’t look so good.”  
“Harvey needs to know what bit her. We narrowed it down to a spider, which would explain why there’s no puncture wound visible to the naked eye, but we can’t just pump her full of cures for all spiders.”  
“This is bad,” Robin said nervously, putting down a plate of food on a small nightstand to your left. You looked over at it, but still didn’t speak. Your entire body felt like it was on fire. She could see you straining to speak and put a hand on your forehead. You just layed there. “She has a fever-“  
“I’ll go tell Harvey-“  
“We need to find out what bit her.”

 

The forest was pitch black but that didn’t stop the cones of flashlights shining into the dark. Robin shined it in every crevice, urging those she had rounded up to do the same. She had managed to get Her son sebastian, Jodi and Kent, to help them look.   
Having not yet put her youngest to bed, Jodi brought Vincent along.  
Vincent cling to his mother's leg, frightened a little by the dark woods.  
“Alright, there’s an angel fighting for her life,” Kent started. “Every second counts, we have to find what bit her!”  
“What if we don’t find it?” Sebastian breathed, speaking only to his mom. “Will she...?”  
Robin remained silent, no doing anything to calm sebastian's fears. He took in a deep breath, continuing to shine his light around.  
Vincent simply takes in the sounds of the night, accompanied with the sounds of feet shuffling through grass. He heard a light ploop from the lake and he gasped lightly.  
“Right! The log!” Vincent yelled, echoing loudly through the woods.  
“What log ?” Sebastian asked, “where?”  
“In the middle of the lake! Where she found the tadpole! That’s what she was doing before she ever mentioned the bite!”  
Kent raised a brow, turning his flashlight to the dark lake and scanning for a log. He found the fallen tree quickly, staring at its eerie form for a moment before getting his wife's attention.  
“Honey, shine the light,” he started, Jodie immediately fixing her light there. He moved to take his jacket off, throwing it to the ground. “I'm going in.”

 

You woke up slowly A few hours later, barely approaching dawn. Your eyes heavy and your enitre body felt weak. You groaned, trying to roll yourself over to no avail. Hearing your groan, Maru entered the room, relieved to see you awake.  
“M-Maru?”  
“Everyone! Shes up!” She yelled, immediately getting to your bedside. She had heavy rings around her eyes, clearly fighting herself to stay awake. Seconds later people flooded into the room, one after the other telling you how you had them worried sick. Harvey pushed his way through the crowd, carrying a small glass jar with a very pretty brown and black spider in it.  
“You’re awake, thank goodness. How are you feeling?”  
“I can’t move.”  
“Your body has gone through a lot of trauma in a few hours. Just rest.” He raised the jar, showing off the catch. “A brown widow was trapped in the stump. Probably didn’t like that you broke its web with your hand. When Vincent told us about the tadpole we got the log out of the lake immediately. Sure enough, this little guy was hanging out in one of the holes.” He put the jar down on your nightstand and you let your head fall to the side, trying to get a good look at your little attacker.  
“You need to rest,” Kent said hugging his wife to his side. “You’ll need a few days-“  
“We know how important the summer season is to your farm though,” Jodi started. “So a bunch of us agreed to help you around the farm while you recover.”


End file.
